slipped
by rosewgoldaline
Summary: a nice and cold afternoon in the library


It was a cold autumn afternoon. Isaac felt the wind blow on his face everytime someone opened the school's library door.

_"Write an essay about de Cold War using all your knowledge and what we've learned in class."_

Stupid History class. But even though he didn't give a shit about those classes he needed to stay away from his home. From his dad.

"Hey, are you using this chair?" Isaac looked away from the white blank page and found Scott Mccal with his arms supported on the table.

He and Scott played Lacrosse on the same team but they rarely talked to each other. Isaac noticed his strong shoulders and his defined jaw line. It wasn't the first time that he lost himself in the boy's dark brown eyes.

"No, no. You can use it." He answered a little perplexed.

"Thanks." Scott smiled without taking his eyes of Isaac until he sat by his side and opened a notebook.

Scott's fingers were travelling fast through the pages of a Chemistry book and Isaac couldn't stop thinking about what would be the sensation of having those big and rough hands dancing through his body. Squeezing his waist. Caressing his back.

"Excuse me, could you lend me a pencil?"

Isaac awoke from his little reverie and bit his lips looking to the boy next to him.

"Sure."

Scott smiled again showing his incredible white teeth and when he bend to grab the pencil, their fingers touched. Isaac felt a shiver going down his spine and his body started reacting to the tension between the two of them. They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Thanks again." Scott whispered. His breath was heavy.

_"What the fuck are you doing?" _Isaac thought. _"He doesn't even know me. Stop thinking about it."_

The page was still completely blank. Not even one word. Half hour passed. One hour passed. And Isaac couldn't focus with Scott by his side always moaning when he got some wrong answer.

_"Cold War. Cold War. Cold War."_

"FUCK!" He let it slipped out loud and everyone who was sitting in the library looked askance at him. Including Scott.

He got up abruptly from his chair and went to the bookshelves in the back to empty his mind.

Biology. Astronomy. Sociology. Philoshophy.

Great. He was safe and alone with his thoughts.

Descartes. Kant. Plato. Aristotle.

He read all the names trying to occupy his head with other things and erase the pervert and disturbing thoughts about his team mate.

Well, it wasn't working.

"Do you need help?" Isaac got scared when he listened the voice that was haunting his mind. He turned quickly and found Scott leaning on one of the shelves, his arms crossed and a crooked smile on his face.

"No. I was just checking some books to use in my paper." He laughed embarressed.

"On the Philosophy section? I thought it was a History paper." Isaac raised his eyebrow suspiciously and Scott started approaching.

With slowly steps they were face to face. Very close. Isaac could feel Scott's breath on his cheek. The brown eyes shining. He couldn't take it anymore.

Isaac's trembling hands touched Scott's arm, who approached even closer–if that was possible. And with a blink of an eye their mouths touched. Scott's dry lips made a contrast with Isaac's wet lips. The rhythm was perfect. They were in perfect sintony. Scott pulled Isaac by his neck deepening the kiss pressing the other boy against the shelf. Their tongues met with such force it was scaring.

Suddenly, Scott stopped the kiss leaving Isaac disconcerted.

_"Shit. Shit. You shouldn't have done that. He obviously got scared. What was I thinking?"_ Isaac's thoughts were running a mile an hour when he noticed the confusing look on Scott's face.

"Sorry. Oh God, I'm sorry. Shit."

"No!" Scott raised his voice and held one of Isaac's arms, who was walking like a madman to one side to the other without knowing what to do.

"I know. I'm sorry. You didn't wanted to." He kept talking incomplete phrases.

"No, it's not that." Scott smiled trying to calm the other boy.

Isaac raised his hopeless eyes to Scott's lips and started paying attention.

"I just wanted to say how I wish we had done this before."


End file.
